potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Macmorgan
Benjamin Macmorgan was one of the founding fathers of the East India Company (EITC) on POTCO, and was also the founder of The Co. Empire, considered to be the most famous and most powerful of all EITC Roleplaying guilds. What makes Benjamin even more unique is the fact that he was only a level 18 when he created this guild and by the time it was in its prime, he was still only in the 20s level range. Early Years Benjamin Macmorgan first entered the World Stage as a simple officer under the command of Pablo Swordmaster, one of the oldest members of the EITC who at the time was the GM of the guild - "Elites of EITC". It was here that Bejamin met for the first time Samuel Redbeard, Lord Davy Menace, Thomas Chipshot, Poseidon, and several other famous members of the EITC. After a few months under Swordmaster's command, Macmorgan decided to create his own guild, which he called "The Black Council". Before long, Macmorgan was acknowledged by many as the one who was destined to unite the EITC under one banner, in one guild. It was in this guild that Macmorgan first met Ben Costello, who would later become known as "Captain Leon". Only a week few weeks after the creation of "The Black Council", Leon attempted a take-over but was stopped early on and removed from the guild and dishonorably discharged from the EITC. He would however emerge two decades later as Grand Lord Marshall. The Co. Empire For some reason, mid-way through The Black Council, the name was forcibly changed by Disney's staff and the name "The Co. Empire" was chosen in its stead. Macmorgan united hundreds of brand-new recruits within The Co. Empire, and faced off against Lord Davy Menace's guild - "Eternal Hurricanes", eventually defeating him after a few months and declaring himself the first Grand Lord Marshall of the EITC. To help govern this brand new empire, Benjamin created the "Black Duma" which served as the Congress of the EITC, consisting of the 20 - 30 officers within The Co. Empire, 2 which served as HCOs - the guild president, and the second in command. Before long, Benjamin and his fellow subordinates began to feel as if they were invincible, and that they would never be defeated. To express their dominance, they began destroying various pirate guilds throughout the Caribbean by sending in Co. agents and convincing their respective GMs to promote them to the rank of officer so that they could boot virtually everyone out of the guild the moment the GM went offline. This tactic was used on dozens of guilds throughout the Caribbean, including those of Francis Bluehawk, Lee Knite, Samuel Creststeel, Tom Wildfitte, Matthew O'Malley and Pearson Wright/Phillipe V Clemente. Macmorgan destroyed the guilds of those who refused to join the EITC, of people who refused to aid him in battle and pledge fielty, and of anyone who he felt was against him. Before long, however, the entire Caribbean was against him. In 1688, Francis Bluehawk and Lee Knite on behalf of France, and Pearson Wright on behalf of Spain all openly rebelled against The Co. Empire, each in their own guilds. After a couple years of endless bloodshed, The once glorious EITC powerhouse was finally destroyed. The United Empire & The Birth of England Following the destruction of The Co. Empire, Macmorgan and roughly half of his supporters fled to join the "United Empire", Macmorgan's new guild. The other half, confused and divided joined a new Co. Empire under a man named "Diego". To prevent a repeat of the disaster that had just occurred in previous Co. Empire, Macmorgan sought out a treaty with Francis Bluehawk, Lee Knite, and Pearson to bring a swift end to the war. The offer of peace was accepted under the condition that Macmorgan renounce the position of Grand Lord Marshall of the EITC, which he reluctantly agreed to. Immediately after this, Diego proclaimed himself the new Grand Lord Marshall of the EITC and declared war on the United Empire. Before long, people began to question their loyalty to Macmorgan since he was no longer officially the Grand Lord Marshall. Dozens of people began leaving the United Empire and joining Diego's Co. Empire. Unable to find a way to mitigate his losses, Macmorgan decided to re-officialize himself as the sole ruler of the EITC and therefore re-proclaimed himself Grand Lord Marshall of the EITC for a second time, breaking the treaty that he had made only a month prior with Francis, Lee Knite, and Pearson. Pearson was the first to declare war on Macmorgan's EITC for a second time on behalf of Spain. At the time however, he was not as strategically sound as Macmorgan, and was quickly defeated. His guild - "Freedom Empire" was completely destroyed within a few short months, his forces scattered to the wind. After witnessing this, Francis Bluehawk and Lee Knite both took a step back and decided not to make the same mistake that Pearson had just made by following in his foot-steps. For months, Pearson/Phillipe V Clemente sent several urgent letters back home, to his father Spartan Petalbee, the King of Spain desperately requesting that reinforcements be sent to no avail. After years of trial and error, Pearson finally managed to muster enough forces to meet Macmorgan in the field once again. By this time, Diego's Co. Empire had been defeated, and Captain Andrew had left the United Empire in open rebellion against Macmorgan in his own guild which he called "The Grand Army". And so it was that the combined forces of the elite Caribbean Rangers under Pearson Wright, Francis Brigade under Francis Bluehawk, The Grand Army under Captain Andrew, and The Black Palladins under Matthew O'Malley and Roger McBellows faced off against the United Empire and after several weeks of intense bloodshed finally defeated Macmorgan in 1692. The Usurper in Russia Following his crushing defeat primarily due to Pearson's "Caribbean Rangers", Macmorgan had grown to resent him immensely and had sworn to seek revenge when possible. Decades later, in the mid 1720s, Macmorgan seized the Spanish province of Russia and usurped the local magistrate there. However, being such a distant region of the empire, Pearson knew it would be impractical to attempt to re-take the region at that time and so an agreement was reached between Macmorgan and Pearson which stated that he would be able to retain control of Russia until he died in which case it would be returned to Spain. It further stated that he would not be able to declare any heirs. (Under Construction) Category:EITC Category:People